


Give Me Your Relations (Sting Me Like a Bee)

by fecktopia



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, bottom shane, brief identity porn, really raunchy smut, this is just really graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fecktopia/pseuds/fecktopia
Summary: Ryan uses Grindr for the first time, with unexpectedly sexy results.





	Give Me Your Relations (Sting Me Like a Bee)

Ryan hasn’t been on a date since college, not that this really counts. Meeting a guy on Grindr for anonymous sex doesn’t exactly fall under what he thinks constitutes a date. Still, he’s almost a year off of a long term relationship and what he really wants is a quick fuck. Having sex with a guy isn’t something he’s done since college either, but one too many lonely nights with nothing but PornHub and his right hand led him to making a profile. His unwillingness to disclose his bisexuality to the people he knows is what led him to a bar on a Saturday night to meet someone who’s face he hasn’t even seen.

 

The chain of events leading up to Ryan sitting on a creaky barstool had seemed logical as they transpired, but now with his a rum and coke swirling around inside his gut he’s starting to see the insanity of the situation. He’s definitely going to get murdered. That’s a thing that is going to happen, he’s sure of it. But, one too many unsatisfying wank sessions have clouded his judgement and so he finds himself staying in his spot, waiting for the skinny guy with the big dick that he’s been talking to. He’s switched to beer, currently nursing it when he looks up from the bar and sees Shane walking in, nervously raking his fingers through his unruly hair. Ryan grits his teeth and tries to devise a way to slip out before his friend can notice him. The whole point of choosing this rinky-dink little pub had been its proximity away from his usual haunts. Ryan isn’t exactly ready to come out, and certainly not because of a one night stand. As he tries to pay for his drinks and slink away he distantly wonders what Shane is doing all the way out here in the first place.

 

Ryan is about halfway across the room when his attempt at discretion is thwarted and Shane catches sight of him. He seems almost as unnerved at running into him as Ryan feels. “Uh, hey.” Shane says, striding up to him. He’s unfocused and a little antsy, looking over Ryan’s head like he’s trying to spot someone. “What are you doing here?” Shane asks him, and Ryan shrugs. “Could ask you the same question, dude.” Ryan tells him, brain whirring as it tries to come up with the best way out of this situation. Shane scrubs a hand over the back of his neck, runs his hand through his hair again. “I’m actually here to meet a guy.” He says, and Ryan envies how easy it is for him. Ryan knows that out of all his friends, Shane would be the one that would be the easiest to disclose his bisexuality to, considering they share the orientation. Still, half buzzed at a strange bar isn’t exactly the place to do so. “That’s cool.” Ryan tells him with an awkward pat on the shoulder. “I’m, uh, just heading out.” He says, and takes an aborted step towards the entrance.

 

He’s almost free and clear when Shane speaks up again. “Wait, why are you all the way out here again?” He asks, and Ryan sighs. “I was actually here to meet someone too, but, uh, they didn’t show up.” Ryan says, and takes another step towards the door. ‘Come on you idiot, just let it go.’ He thinks, but Shane is nothing if not a pain in the ass. He gives Ryan a searching look, his eyes squinting for a second before he takes in the jersey that Ryan is wearing. His expression shifts from suspicion to understanding to amusement all in the span of a moment. “Uh, buddy.” He starts off, a wry grin tugging at his lips. “Are you here to meet a guy?” He asks, and Ryan would be anxious at that conclusion if it wasn’t for just how quickly Shane came to it.

 

Ryan scoffs and tries to come up with a good lie, but all that comes out is, “why would you think that?” which isn’t exactly terrible, but leaves a lot to be desired. Shane bobs his head a little, and laughs awkwardly into his fist. When he sees just how unamused Ryan is he gives him a dumb faced look, eyes bulging out and hand gesticulating down at his own attire. Ryan doesn’t understand at first, but then he’s soaking in the odd logo on the front of Shane’s shirt. “Holy shit.” He says, and can’t help but chuckle nervously as he thinks back to everything he’s said through the Grindr app. They’d both been a little too detailed in the things they wanted, and when Ryan catches Shane’s eyes they’re both beet red.

 

“Holy shit is right.” Shane says, quickly looking away. “You have got to be kidding me.” Ryan tells him, unsure whether he should be relieved that Shane is just as embarrassed as him. In any case, Ryan wasn’t the one that said he wanted to get fucked so hard he can’t stand up. Strangely, or not so strangely, putting Shane’s face to the words makes Ryan’s dick twitch with renewed interest. “Uh,” Shane says. “Well, I’m probably gonna call it a night.” He mutters out. “If you could delete those messages that would be great.” He quickly stutters out before he’s turning on his heel.

 

Sometimes Ryan doesn’t really think before he does things, and that leads him to making some poor decisions. Like grabbing Shane’s wrists to stop him from leaving. “We could get a drink.” He says, another dumb decision. Shane searches his face for a second before shrugging. “One drink.” Ryan tells him. “What could it hurt?”

 

* * *

 

 

Just five beers later and they’re making out in the back of an Uber. The guy driving them is blasting the oldies station to cover up the sloppy wet sound of their mouths moving together, and he has to keep turning it down to tell Shane to put his seatbelt back on because he doesn’t want a ticket. Ryan isn’t drunk because he’s built up quite the tolerance for alcohol in his adulthood, and Shane really shouldn’t be drunk either considering the fact that he’s the size of a tree. Still, the way he keeps trying to climb into Ryan’s lap speaks volumes for how trashed he must be. Ryan told him not to have that tequila sour before they left the bar.

 

They get back to Ryan’s place mostly without incident, and Ryan feels a little bad when the driver speeds off after letting them out. He hadn’t meant to give the guy a show. Shane is usually an annoyingly loud drunk, but it seems that he’s got a different temperament when he’s trying to get laid. He’s like an octopus, his hands are everywhere as they make their way to the elevator, and then he plasters himself along Ryan’s back when they get to his door and Ryan tries to get the damn thing unlocked as quickly as possible. He wasn’t aware that the idea of fucking one of his best friends would get him quite so worked up. “This is so stupid.” Shane says as they cross through the threshold, just before Ryan’s tugging him down into another kiss. Despite his actions, Ryan would have to agree. This is a horrible idea, but that doesn’t stop him from pushing Shane down on his couch and climbing on top of him.

Ryan thinks about the last message he got on Grindr, how Shane had said he wanted to be fucked so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk for days. Ryan had thought it would be a stranger, some faceless man he could forget about later, but with Shane in front of him body gone pliant and lax as he allows himself to be pressed back against the sofa, Ryan can’t help but think the alternative is almost incalculably preferable. Shane moans into his mouth as Ryan’s hands slide from the slight dent of his waist down to the boniness of his hips, and then down to his slender thighs. It’s so much easier with the both of them sat down, with Shane’s head lolling over the back of the sofa as Ryan climbs on top of him, mouth starting to move over his neck.

 

The whole sensation is heady and almost addicting, Shane’s thighs parting when Ryan tugs at them so that he can slide into the space between. Ryan lets his hands wander as Shane strokes up and down his back. He cups Shane’s ass as well as he can with the other man sitting down, and when Ryan’s digits dip down into his crease his fingers come into contact with something hard and plastic. Ryan pulls back and stares at Shane with a raised brow. Shane is averting his gaze, his face turning red. He reaches up and scratches at the corner of his eye, the other hand flapping in the air as he gives a small shrug.

 

A slow smile stretches its way across Ryan’s face as he presses just a little bit harder against what is very clearly a plug nestled into Shane’s ass. The dismissive gesture that Shane had been trying to give is immediately aborted, and Ryan can’t help but chuckle a little. “Honestly had no idea you were such a slut.” Ryan tells him, though considering the messages they exchanged, he probably shouldn’t be surprised. Really, he’s getting far too much enjoyment out of absolutely everything about the situation. From Shane’s clear embarrassment to how ridiculously hot it is to know that he had opened himself up beforehand, had gone into the evening hoping to get fucked. Ryan digs his fingers against the plug, and from how closely they’re pressed together he can feel the physical evidence that Shane is loving it just as much as him.

 

After a moment of Ryan toying with the plug through the fabric of Shane’s pants and boxers Shane grows restless, wrapping one long leg around Ryan’s hips and dragging him down on top of him. Ryan has to remove his hands so that he can brace himself, and when he does they are once again just a hairsbreadth apart. Shane gives him a lascivious little grin as his other leg comes up to hold Ryan in place above him. “Gonna fuck me or not?” He asks, bucking his hips up into Ryan’s. “Or you just gonna keep teasing me?”

 

Ryan has to bite his own lip to try to stop a needy groan from slipping out, and even then it isn’t quite enough as something guttural emits from the back of his throat. Beneath him Shane’s pupils seem to dilate, his lids becoming heavy. They rock back and forth for a second, hips moving in the approximation of a rhythm. Ryan really wants nothing more than to fuck Shane right there in the living room. Just push those long, long legs apart and slide inside him. Ryan’s cock strains against his pants at the mere thought, and he uses his grip on the couch to center himself as he meets each of Shane’s soft thrusts. Ryan drops one hand down to slide from the curve of a knee to the jut of a hipbone, the denim fabric tickling his palm as heat spreads through him.

 

“You want it?” Ryan asks, voice dropping an octave or two. As far as he’s concerned the time for teasing is over, and if the slightly manic glint in Shane’s eyes is anything to go by he seems to feel the same way. The discordant rhythm of their hips stutters into a slow grind, until Ryan feels perilously close to jizzing in his pants like a teenager, the front of his briefs already getting messy with precum. Shane parts his lips to speak, something undoubtedly snarky, and Ryan dips down to lap the words right out of his mouth. When Ryan pulls back he can feel the heat of beard burn on his face, and Shane’s own jaw is reddened beneath the smattering of his stubble. Ryan licks his lips, a gesture that Shane mirrors, and his grip on the other man’s hip tightens. “You think you can give it to me?” Shane asks, one hand fisted loosely in Ryan’s hair and the other slung over Ryan’s shoulder, fingertips working under the collar of his shirt.

 

Again Ryan has to choke down an undignified noise, and as he starts to pull back Shane tightens his legs around his hips. They have a short and strange session of tug of war where Shane tries to cling to him like an overgrown limpet and Ryan tries to break free from the cage of his legs. At any other time it would have them both falling into a fit of giggles, but considering the fact that they’re both horny the situation turns almost laughably serious. It doesn’t really cease until Ryan slips his hand off of Shane’s hip, and down onto the dip at the small of his back, wrist flexing to tilt him just so that when Shane tries to tug him back down Ryan ends up grinding against him at the perfect angle to jostle the plug currently stuffing him full. The move ends up working perfectly, Shane’s legs spasming around him and his eyes rolling around in his skull. Ryan quickly stand but keeps one hand fisted in the front of Shane’s shirt, the other on the sensitive area at the small of his back. Ryan manages to tug them both up even though Shane’s giraffe legs almost give out underneath him and pull them both to the floor. “Woah.” Shane says, giggling a little awkwardly as they end up slumping together, one of his knees knocking into Ryan’s ass. Kissing while standing isn’t difficult at all, but it doesn’t lend itself to the easy control that Shane had granted him on the couch.

 

They stumble back towards Ryan’s bedroom with their hands roaming all over each other. Ryan can’t exactly walk on his tiptoes and so Shane stays hunched down to meet him, one hand slung low on his waist and the other wrapped around his shoulders. When they’re no more than a few inches from the bed Ryan untangles his hand from the front of Shane’s shirt and grinds his palm against the bulge in his jeans. Shane moans, a delicious sound that Ryan seems to suck right out of him. He pulls back, lips swollen and face stinging slightly from the scrape of stubble. Shane is stooped down, spine curving at an awkward angle and from so close Ryan can smell the tequila sour he had earlier in the evening still lingering on his breath. Impatiently he tugs at the hem of Shane’s shirt and the other man complies, stepping back a little to pull it over his head.

 

There’s a splotch of red already forming at the junction of his neck and shoulder from where Ryan had scrapped his teeth and lapped at the tendons there. Shane crowds back against him, hand sliding into the waistband of Ryan’s slacks but not venturing any further. “Wanna fuck you.” Ryan tells him, palms sliding up the bare skin of Shane’s torso to tweak a small pink nipple. Shane worries at his lower lip, and starts to undo the button on his pants. As soon as his fly is undone the denim slides down his skinny hips and pools around the bend of his knees. Shane moves even further away from him to pull the material off completely and once removed he tosses the offending garment somewhere on the ground. Ryan’s cock twitches in his pants at the sight, but he has to stop for a second to keep himself from laughing. “Are you seriously wearing Justice League boxers on a hook up?” He asks, voice shaking a little at the ridiculousness of the situation.

 

Shane rolls his eyes. “It’s just you.” He says and Ryan scoffs. “You didn’t know that it was me.” Ryan tells him, a grin stretching across his face. “I mean, you worked yourself open, got yourself all loose and wet. And then you put on comic book boxers. Seems redundant.” He says, tucking his fingers into the sides of Shane’s underwear. The vulgarity of Ryan’s words doesn’t seem to affect him very much, though Ryan thinks the tips of his ears have turned pink.

 

“And what kind of boxers do you have on?” Shane asks, tugging Ryan’s shirt over his head. The action dishevels his hair and leaves it sticking up in places, and if Ryan’s hands weren’t currently occupied he’d be tempted to rake his fingers through it and get it back in place. “I’m wearing black briefs.” Ryan says, finally deciding to just tug off Shane’s last layer of clothing. “Because I understand the importance of seduction.” The boxers fall to the floor to pool at Shane’s ridiculously large feet, and Ryan can’t help but lick his lips at the sight in front of him. Shane is hard and leaking, cock jutting up against his belly, and if Ryan turned him around he knows he’d be able to see the plug that’s stretching him wide. Almost without thought Ryan reaches out and wraps his hand around Shane’s hard cock, thumb smearing the precum gathered at the head causing Shane to let out a breathy little sound that goes straight to Ryan’s groin. “See.” He says, backing Shane up until his calves are touching the mattress. “Seduction skills.”

 

Shane rolls his eyes once again, and tentatively lowers himself onto the bed. The action must have jostled the toy inside of him, because he gives another small noise before he’s silenced by Ryan climbing on top of him and capturing his mouth. Their tongues move together lazily and Shane reaches out to rub at Ryan’s erection. They kiss leisurely for a moment before Shane pulls back. “Seems a little unfair that you’re almost fully dressed.” He says, palm making slow circles over Ryan’s clothed cock. Ryan chuckles. “Who said anything about fair?” He asks, and curls a hand under Shane’s neck to hold him in place as Ryan takes his mouth again. He moves to grip Shane’s cock again, and then thinks better of it. He uses his knees to spread Shane’s skinny thighs apart, and reaches down between them to tap against the base of the plug. The action causes the tiniest of vibrations, and Shane all but cries out. Slowly, torturously, Ryan grasps the plug and starts to move it.

 

The angle with which he has to bend his arm, and the assumed length of the toy, makes it so that he can’t actually start to move it in and out of Shane, so he rocks it back and forth and gives it gentle little tugs that almost has the other man keening. Their mouths are still touching, but they aren’t really kissing anymore, and so Ryan pulls back just a breadth. “You like me playing with your ass?” He asks, breath ghosting over Shane’s lips. Shane moans a little at the words, but still musters up enough bravado to say, “Obviously,” in a strained voice. Ryan tisks at him and pulls his hand away. “C’mon man. That wasn’t a yes or a no.” He says. Shane’s eyes must have fallen closed at some point because they pop back open, and from how close they are to one another they both go a little cross eyed trying to meet each other’s gaze. After a long moment Shane seems to concede, body going pliant and hands falling limp at his sides. “Yeah, yes.” He murmurs, face heating up.

 

Ryan makes a sound of acquiescence, just a soft hum in the back of his throat. “I’m not surprised.” Ryan says, voice dropping to a low pitched rasp. “Some of the things you told me on Grindr…” Ryan trails off as he starts to play with the plug again, one finger blindly tracing the space where Shane is stretched out around it. Shane’s hands clench in the sheets, and his whole face scrunches up. Ryan is torn between watching his expression and climbing more fully between his thighs to see how he looks all plugged up. “You were just gonna let some stranger fuck you, huh?” He asks, slowly applying pressure until the tip of his finger is slipping in alongside the plug. Shane lets out a whine, and grinds his hips down against the intrusion. “God, you really are a slut.” Ryan says and then sits up, his fingertip slipping back out. Shane looks up at him, confusion and embarrassment warring for dominance on his face. “Maybe I am.” Shane says, and his voice is shaky. He fists his own erection, eyes trained on Ryan’s. “Maybe I just really needed to get fucked.” He tells him, and even though his face is turning red he spreads his legs even further apart.

 

Ryan can’t help but bite his lip, his cock twitching in his pants is indication enough that he has to get naked, that teasing Shane is just teasing himself. Ryan slinks off the end of the bed, and undoes the fly of his trousers. The front of his black briefs is already sporting a wet spot that won’t come out in the wash, but he couldn’t care less. He flings off his remaining clothes, feeling oddly exposed with Shane’s eyes on him. “Wait here,” he says before disappearing into the bathroom. Apparently he hadn’t been prepared enough for this because the lube is still somewhere unopened in his medicine cabinet, and it’s been such a long time since he’s been with a guy. He fumbles with the bottle as he takes off the cap and pulls back the little tab that kept it sealed. He nearly drops it in the sink but manages to catch it before it can clatter.

 

He steps back into the room, cock hard and on full display, one hand wrapped tight around the bottle of lube and the other crinkling up the condom he’s holding. Shane, the impetuous dick, has planted his feet on the mattress but left his thighs spread obscenely far apart and he’s stopped stroking his erection in favor of slowly tugging the toy in and out of himself in little shallow thrusts. The image is so inviting that Ryan almost has an out of body experience as he clambers back to the bed to kneel between Shane’s parted thighs. “Having fun?” He asks, and if his voice comes out a little higher than usual Shane doesn’t comment on it. “Could be having more fun.” Shane says on a breathy exhale, and Ryan closes his hand around Shane’s where it’s clenched around the base of the plug. Ryan gives a harsh little thrust and Shane’s hand goes limp under his own. “Please.” He stutters out, voice going all high and desperate. Ryan continues to thrust the plug into him for a few seconds before he drops his hand. “Please, what?” He asks, threading his fingers through Shane’s and pinning him back against the bed. “C’mon, man. Please just fuck me already.” Shane whines out, and Ryan’s grin returns along with his confidence. “Why don’t you hold your pretty legs open for me?” Ryan asks him, untangling their fingers so he can stroke a hand up one thin calf. Shane bites his lip, the first look of trepidation passing between them and Ryan almost pulls back. But then Shane is doing as requested, hands hooking under the bends of his knees, lifting his legs off of the bed and holding them apart. He’s blushing again, averting his eyes and worrying at his lower lip.

 

Ryan’s own face is heating up, and he can’t help but wonder if they’ll be able to look each other in the eyes later, can’t help but wonder why he doesn’t care as much as he should. He crowds Shane back against the mattress and presses a kiss against his lips that’s far too sweet for the situation they’re in. Shane gives him a searching look, squints up at him for a moment before relaxing further into the bed. Ryan pulls back slowly, takes his time as he soaks in the image in front of him. It’s almost too much, he has to give his cock a squeeze because suddenly he’s gone from horny to absolutely throbbing. If he cums before the main event he’ll never forgive himself. He wants to draw it out, wants to play with the plug until Shane is sobbing and begging, but he knows that he wouldn’t be able to handle it any more than the other man would.

 

Ryan gently slides the toy out of Shane’s ass, working against the bit of resistance his body gives as it tries to keep it inside. He twists the plug, rocks it back and forth as he slowly works it loose. When he’s finally gotten it all the way out he lets it fall to the bed, doesn’t really care about it anymore. Shane’s hole is red from the abuse, lube dripping out of him sluggishly, and he’s practically gaping open.

 

Ryan gives his cock another quick squeeze, this time closer to the base, in a vain attempt to regain some semblance of control over his own body. He can’t help but let out a ragged little, “Jesus Christ” as he slides one finger inside of Shane with almost no effort. Two more fingers join in easy enough, the third encountering just the slightest of resistance when it slips in. Shane is hot and wet inside, coated with so much lube that once the plug was removed it started to just drool out. There’s already a wet spot forming underneath him on the sheets, but laundry is the furthest thing from Ryan’s mind right now. Finding Shane’s prostate takes a moment of searching, but the way he keens when Ryan brushes against it is a dead giveaway. He stops thrusting his digits for a second and just runs the pads of his fingers against it, applying enough pressure that Shane chokes on a moan. Precum smears against Shane’s belly as his cock gives a little jerk, but Shane doesn’t let go of the death grip he has on his legs even though his knuckles are turning white. Ryan runs his free hand up and down Shane’s thigh as he starts to fuck him with his fingers, spreading them apart at every outward pass. His eyes are transfixed on the way Shane’s rim clings to his digits, at the way he opens up so easy under Ryan’s ministrations. Even though there’s already a ton of lube slicking his path, Ryan pops the cap off the bottle with one hand and drizzles it over his fingers as he pulls them almost all of the way out.

 

Ryan squeezes his pinky in alongside his other digits and Shane’s legs spasm in his grip, his whole body seizing up for a moment as his breathing grows heavy and ragged. “Too much?” Ryan asks, wrapping a hand around Shane’s wilting erection to try to ease some of the discomfort. Shane shakes his head, lets out a huff of air through his nostrils, and tilts his head back into the pillows behind him. “Just- just gimme a second.” He says, and Ryan slowly works him back to full hardness, waiting patiently until Shane gives him the go ahead. It’s just a short moment, but it feels like hours; with most of his hand slipped inside Shane’s hole stretching him out loose and wide, Ryan’s own cock is painfully hard from the visual alone. He bends down and takes the head of Shane’s cock into his mouth, lips curling over his teeth as he sucks on it briefly. That’s all it takes for Shane to relax around his fingers, and when Ryan pulls back there’s cum on the roof of his mouth, trickling down his throat and threatening to make him cough.

 

Shane whimpers a little as Ryan continues to finger him, and he’s beyond ready at this point, really, but Ryan is enjoying the soft sounds he’s letting out, and the image of his hole stretched and red around his digits. Ryan pulls back almost reluctantly, and Shane gives a sound of protest when Ryan’s fingers slip loose. “You ready, big guy?” He asks, ripping the condom open with his teeth. “I’ve _been_ ready,” Shane says, voice high and breathy, and then “Are you clean?” He asks, face coloring again. Ryan’s brows draw in at the question, but he nods in response. “Yeah, of course.” He says, and Shane gives a shrug. “We don’t…” He trails off and looks away, slightly abashed. “I mean, I am too. We don’t have to use a condom if you don’t want to.” Shane tells him, fingers flexing under his knees. It takes a second for Ryan to understand what he’s saying, and an involuntary whine rips out of him. “Fuck.” He says, slathering his cock in lube. “Fuck yeah,” He chokes out, lining the head of his cock up to Shane’s loose rim. He sinks in slowly, almost too slowly, dipping down to capture Shane’s lips in a startlingly languid kiss. It’s almost too much, Shane’s body tight and hot around him as his cock inches its way in. “Wanna feel you cum inside me,” Shane says against his lips, and that’s what finally shatters Ryan’s resolve. He wraps his hands under Shane’s knees and when he does so Shane finally loosens his grip, starts to palm his erection with one hand as the other braces himself against the mattress.

 

Ryan holds Shane up and open as he starts to fuck into him, the muscles in his arms and back straining as he begins to thrust with abandon. Shane throws his head back, and lets out a long string of gibberish that Ryan couldn’t even hope to decipher. It’s somehow one of the most erotic things ever, and dimly it occurs to Ryan that they might be ruining their friendship, but fuck if they aren’t doing it in the hottest way possible. “Harder.” Shane grits out, bucking down against each of his thrusts. Ryan drops Shane’s legs, lets them curl around his waist as he wraps his hands against the headboard. He picks up the pace of his thrusts, the only sound in the room that of their breathing, and the slick wet sounds of their bodies slapping together. Underneath him Shane groans out again, his hand moving over his cock at lightning speed.

 

Ryan lets out a curse, and his hips stutter for a second as he tries to stave off his orgasm. He’ll be damned if he cums first, the sentiment born partially of courtesy and partially due to the competitive nature of their friendship. Ryan’s hands get crushed under the headboard with each thrust of his hips but with his cock buried inside of Shane’s tight heat he cannot really focus on the pain, or rather he lets himself focus on the stinging sensation in his knuckles as he tries to keep himself from cuming prematurely. Shane moves underneath him, using his legs around Ryan’s waist to adjust the angle of his hips, and Ryan follows his cue, starts to aim a little higher with each thrust. He can tell he’s hitting Shane’s prostate by the airy little moans that start to slip out of him. Ryan grins down at him, but Shane doesn’t see it with his eyes are clenched tightly closed, his forehead wrinkling up and the space between his eyebrows creasing. Ryan is struck by a wave of fondness that he did not account for, and he starts to think that fucking his best friend might not have been the greatest idea. And then Shane tightens around him, his internal muscles spasming as he cums all over his hand and chest. Ryan cannot help but groan at the sight, and he picks up his thrusts, desperate for his own orgasm.

 

Shane deflates a little after he cums, legs loosening around Ryan’s hips but they still stay wrapped around him. He opens his eyes and licks his lips. Their gazes lock and it’s too intimate, too close. Ryan doesn’t break away, continues to stare down at him as he thrusts in and out; watches Shane’s breathing hitch each time he hits his prostate. Ryan wonders if he could make him cum dry, but it’s a fleeting thought, and he foolishly takes Shane’s mouth in a kiss as his own orgasm begins to wrack its way through him. Shane clenches down around him, milking Ryan’s orgasm with rhythmic tightening of his muscles. Ryan groans long and loud, and cannot quite keep himself from biting down on the juncture of Shane’s neck and shoulder, earning him a little yelp in response.

 

They both breathe together for a moment, panting harshly and looking everywhere but at each other. It takes Ryan a minute to gather his wits, and then he’s pulling out of Shane with a wet sound. Shane hisses a little at the loss, the discomfort that comes from being suddenly empty after how long he’d been stuffed full. Ryan stays hunched over him, hands still curled around the top of the headboard as he debates whether or not kissing Shane again would make this whole thing even weirder. He decides against it even though it causes a small pang to echo around inside his guts. He stands up on shaky legs and rubs at the back of his neck. “Uh,” he starts out, still a little dazed from the intensity with which his orgasm was pulled out of him. Shane sits up, leaning on his elbows. He raises an eyebrow, somehow managing to look composed despite the fact that there’s cum smeared across his stomach, and Ryan’s own semen is still steadily leaking out of him. “Wanna take a shower?” Ryan asks, and his voice is a little croaky.

 

Shane shakes his head. He scratches the corner of his eye. “I should probably leave, right?” He asks, and Ryan hates the idea even though it would really be for the best. “You don’t have to.” Ryan tells him. “Yeah.” Shane says, “Okay, sure.” He mutters and looks down distastefully at the mess on his chest. Shane chuckles and it’s a little uneasy, a little awkward. “I, uh, I don’t actually think I can stand up right now anyway.” Shane says, and gives Ryan a wry grin. Ryan tries to quell the surge of pride that it gives him. “Seriously?” He asks, biting back a laugh. The look Shane gives him speaks volumes to how unfunny he finds it.

 

“You don’t-. “ Shane cuts himself off, buries his face in his hands as he draws his legs in crisscross. “You don’t get to make fun of me for this okay.” He tells Ryan, emphatically not a question. It feels a little bit like a slap to the face. “What?” Ryan asks, taking a step back towards the bed. “Dude, why would I make fun of you?” He questions, dropping one knee down onto the mattress. Shane shrugs. “It’s just embarrassing, okay.” He says and looks up from the cup of his palms. “I don’t exactly go around airing out my dirtiest fantasies to my friends.” Shane tells him, and as he sits up more fully his elbow knocks against the butt plug that somehow managed to stay tangled in the sheets. Shane blanches at the sight. “Let’s, like, let’s just pretend this never happened okay?”

 

Ryan understands that it would probably be the smartest thing for them to do in this situation, barring gaining the ability to go back in time and stop themselves from leaving the bar together in the first place. The thing is, though, that Ryan was kind of hoping that a repeat performance would be back on the table somewhere in the near future. He’d be lying to himself (which normally he’s fairly good at) if he said that he’d never thought about Shane in a sexual capacity before tonight. But, that didn’t exactly make this whole thing any less weird, and he was pretty sure telling Shane that wouldn’t do anything to dissuade his clear discomfort. “Why?” Ryan asks, because sometimes his mouth does whatever it wants. “I- I mean, we’re both adults. It’s not like I’m gonna go telling people at work that we slept together or anything.” Ryan quickly continued, trying to lessen the foolishness of his initial question.

 

Shane rolled his eyes. “Well I would really hope not, man.” He says, slinking down to the foot of the bed and gingerly placing one foot on the floor. When he stands up he’s wobbly like a newborn deer, and a trickle of cum slides from the cleft of his ass down his slim thigh. “I just think this was probably a mistake.” Shane tells him, giving Ryan a look as he starts to search for his clothes. “Now we’re gonna be all weird around each other.” He says, slipping one long leg into his boxers and then the other. Ryan scoffs. “You might be overreacting right now.” Ryan says, picking up Shane’s shirt and throwing it to him.

 

He pulls the garment over his head, the fabric sticking to the mess on his chest. Shane stops and looks down at the spot on his shirt as it darkens from the moisture. He sighs. “Maybe I am.” He says, and sits back on the bed hissing slightly as he does. Ryan suddenly feels abashed by his own nudity, and hastily grabs a towel off of the back of his bathroom door to wrap around his waist. When he walks back in the room Shane is fishing his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. “So you’re gonna go?” Ryan asks him, one hand holding the towel around his waist in a weird sense of propriety as though they hadn’t just fucked.

 

From where he’s standing, half in the bedroom and half out of it, Ryan can see Shane’s shoulders slump a little. “I dunno.” He says, turning to look at Ryan with an unreadable expression on his face. “Do you want me to?” Shane asks. Ryan is both surprised and not surprised at how strongly he wants to say no. He’s aware that whatever he says will have some kind of effect on their friendship, he just lacks the foresight to know what exactly either outcome would be.

 

Ultimately, he decides to go with his gut. “Not really.” He says, stepping closer to where Shane is sat on the edge of his bed. With his erection gone he can think clearer, and he’s startled by the way Shane relaxes at those words. “Can’t we just, like, talk about all of this in the morning? Tonight let’s just be two strangers that had a date that ended really well.” Ryan says and Shane squints up at him for a moment before he’s tugging Ryan back down onto the bed with him. “A date?” He asks as Ryan scrambles to get in a dignified position. He ends up kneeling next to Shane, the towel gone loose from where it was knotted at his waist. A sliver of hipbone is showing, and a thatch of dark pubic hair, but his modesty is mostly intact. One of Shane’s large hands has found its way to the small of his back, and Ryan figures that’s permission enough to let his fingers curls through Shane’s hair before fisting at the back of his neck. “It probably stopped counting as a random hookup when we realized we knew each other.” Ryan says as though it’s the gospel truth, but Shane nods in agreement like he can take Ryan’s words as commandment.

 

Ryan licks his lips, watches Shane mirror the gesture. “You’re probably right.” Shane says, and then leans in to kiss him. Ryan meets him halfway, and it’s slower and less heated than any of the other kisses that they shared. Ryan doesn’t think about the implication of that. When they part they’re both a little breathless, and Ryan can feel his jaw stinging slightly from beard burn, but it goes both ways. Shane rubs at his chin, a cocky little smile forming. “Take a shower with me.” Ryan implores, working one hand under Shane’s shirt to pick at the semen that’s drying on his chest and staining the dark fabric. Shane nods and quickly shrugs it back off before pulling Ryan into another kiss.

 

After that it’s a flurry of movement and motion as they make their way into Ryan’s tiny cubicle of a bathroom. The spray of the shower is first too cold and then too hot, and it’s strangely intimate in a way that the sex wasn’t, not really. There are hands and soap everywhere, and he finds himself pulling Shane down into a kiss more often than not. Somewhere along the way the whole point of bathing becomes redundant as they work themselves back up and ready for a second go around.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Chime off in the comments!


End file.
